Bintang yang terabaikan
by HanaNori
Summary: ini fanfic aku yang kedua, aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah..  tolong beri kritikan dan saran yang tidak mematahkan semangat..


Hell Girl :Chapter 2

**Bintang yang terabaikan  
><strong>

Di Perumahan Flower Spring…

Rumah keluarga Haramatsu..

"Mama,aku berangkat dulu ya"triak Himari gadis berambut pirang

"hati-hati dijalan..!"mama Hima menegaskan

"Iya.."lanjut Himari sambil berlari pergi

Di depan gerbang sekolah Fujisaki..

"Hima..!"sapa Saki melambaikan tangan

"Saki..!"Himari datang menghampiri Saki

"Tumben,kau telat..?"Tanya saki gadis berambut coklat dengan malas

"hehehe,aku bangun kesiangan"jawab Hima sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

"o iy, aku hampir lupa ada 6 surat.."kata saki sambil menyerahkan surat kepada hima

"surat apa..?surat itu lagi ya..?"mengambil surat dari tangan saki dengan mood bete

"Hima,populer sekali jadi banyak deh yang mau jadi pacar hima"ledek saki sambil sedikit iri

"padahal aku sudah.."perkataan Hima dicela

"Hima..!"triak seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat bernama Tsuki anak kelas 3-2A menghampiri Hima anak kelas 2-2A dan Saki yang sekelas dengan Hima

"Tsuki.. ahaa…ha.."Hima melambaikan tangan kepada Tsuki

"Nanti siang,kita jadi jalan-jalan kan ?"Tanya Tsuki dengan wajah tersenyum

"emp.."Hima hanya mengangguk

"Tsuki,Tsuki kau ini mengagetkan saja hey jaga dia baik-baik mengerti..!"Bentak Saki mengancam Tsuki

"walaupun kau tak berkata begitu, aku juga pasti akan menjaganya.."jawab Tsuki dengan tampang aneh

"Ingat,Hima ini bintang sekolah loo..!"jawab saki sedikit meledek

"Saki jangan begitu,aku kan tetap murid biasa seperti kalian.."jawab Hima sedikit kesal

"Iya,maaf kan aku tapi sikap ketidak sombongan hima yang membuatku menyukai jadi sahabat Hima"jawab Saki tersenyum"ekh.. lihat jam berapa ayo ke kelas..!"Saki terkaget dan berlari menuju ke sekolah

"duluan saja.."jawab Hima sambil melihat Saki yang sedang berlari

"hmp.."Tsuki melihat tangan Hima "Surat lagi ya ?" Tanya Tsuki dengan nada agak marah

"ini Cuma surat iseng jangan terlalu dipikirkan.."jawab Hima tersenyum resah

"sebenarnya hubungan kita untuk apa dirahasiakan,hanya saki yang tahu tentang hubungan ini kan ?"Tanya Tsuki kesal

"Tsuki"Hima melihat kea rah tsuki "bukannya kau yang menyuruh ku untuk merahasiakan ini ?"jawab Hima dengan wajah sedikit aneh

"ekh..,aku menanyakan itu karena jika dilihat-lihat banyak anak laki-laki yang mendekatimu aku takut kau kenapa-napa"jwab Tsuki dengan muka memerah

"untuk apa aku takut…"jawab Hima singkat

"ekh.."Tsuki terkaget

"kan,aku punya Tsuki yang selalu menjagaku " jawab Hima tersenyum ke arah Tsuki

"ekh,Hima.." Tsuki melihat Hima dengan muka memerah

"sudah, ayo masuk kelas…!" Hima berlari ke sekolah

"Tunggu..!" Tsuki mengikuti Hima berlari

Krinngg.. bel sekolah pun berbunyi

Di Kelas 2-2A

Grekk… pintu kelas digeser

"Selamat pagi sensei.."sapa murid-murid

"Good morning children, do you remember that this is engglish day ?"kata sensei menegaskan

"Yes,MAM..!"murid-murid kelupaan

"aahkk…"keluh Saki yang duduk di belakang kelas

"hey, Saki what wrong with you..?"Tanya Himari yang duduk disebelahnya

"Hima,kamu bisa ngomong pake bahasa jepang kan..?"Tanya Saki muka malas

"hee,ini kan English day mana mungkin kita pakai bahasa jepang ?"Hima menegaskan

"tapi.. "jawab singkat saki dengan lemas

"What is going on, Hima Saki..?"sesnsei bertanya

"y..Tuhan si Sensei ngomong apa sih..!"Pikiran Saki

"emp..,nothing mrs I'm sorry .."Kata Himari sambil menundukan kepala

"I'm,sorry to mrs.."kata Saki menunduk

"ok,but please bequiet"Kata sensei sambil kembali menulis di papan tulis

"heh.."Hima lega

"Hima, kadang ajari aku bahasa inggris dong..?"Mohon saki memelas

"heh, im sorry what are you talking about ?"Kata Hime ngerjain

"emp, some.. some apa ya..emp.."Saki mendadak gagap

"tentu saja"Hima tersenyum

"ekh.. Terima kasih.."Saki ikut tersenyum

Kringg… ( bel istirahat )

Di kelas 2-2A

"jadi Saki… sampai mn kemampuanmu berbahasa inggris..?"tanya Himari sambil melihat Saki

"mungkin, emp… ikb.."jawab saki malu

"heh, kau ini bagaimana sih masa cuma bahasa jepang yang kamu bisa ?"Tanya Hima aneh

"heheh, kita ini kan Orang Jepang yang pernah dijajah Inggris untuk apa kita belajar bahasa negara penjajah kita…!" jawab saki semangat

"tapi kan bahasa inggris itu bahasa international…"jawab Hima menegaskan

"habis bahasa inggris itu susak sekali,untung saja pelajaran lain aku mendapat nilai bagus jadi tak masalah.."jawab Saki tenang

"kalau kamau belajara kamu pasti bisa..^^" kata Hima menasihati saki sambil tersenyum

"iya sih, tapi aku malas"jawab saki sambil mengelus kepalanya

"itu Hima kan… ktnya bahasa inggrisnya selalu dpt nilai 100 lho…"kata seorang siswi yang berada di depan pintu kelas 2-2A

"ya, pasti ayahnya kan orang inggris lihat saja rambutnya yang pirang itu"kata seorang siswi lagi yang juga berada di depan pintu kelas 2-2A

"owh.. lihat kayaknya dia sedang memamerkan kepintarannya..!"kata siswi yang satu lagi

"ekh,hemp.." Hima mendengar perkataan tersebut dan menjadi muram

"Hey KALIAN..!"triak saki sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja

"ekh.."2 siswi tadi terkejut

"bukannya istirahat, malah ngegosip.. pergi sana…!"bentak saki pada mereka berdua

"iya.. galak banget"mereka pun pergi

"Saki.."Himari melihat Saki yang sedang berdiri

"emp.. maaf ya aku triak-triak, tapi aku hanya ingin menjaga Hima"kata saki sambil tersenyum ke arah Hima

"ekh.. Trima kasih saki.." Hima tersenyum balik

Kringg.. bel sekolah pun berbunyi

Dah.. bye….

Di depan taman depan sekolah

"Hima…"triak Tsuki menghampiri Hima dan saki yang ada di taman depan sekolah

"Ekh..Tsuki" Hima menoleh ke blakang melihat Tsuki

"ekh, y Tuhan aku pergi dulu ya ada urusan.. dah.."Saki pergi meninggalkan Hima dan Tsuki

"Dah.."Hima melambaikan tangan ke Saki sambil tersenyum

"ekh, Saki mau kemana..?"tanya Tsuki yang baru sampai ke dekat Hima

"katanya ada urusan.."jawab Hima tanpa melihat Tsuki

"owh, ya sudah ayo kita pergi"jawab Tsuki mengerti lalu menggandeng tangan Hima

"emp.."Jawab Hima enteng

Saat mereka berdua berjalan untuk keluar dari sekolah

"heh,mereka pacaran ya.."bisik seorang siswa yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah membicarakan Himari dan Tsuki

"heh,mana mungkin orang sesederhana itu pacaran sama si bintang sekolah"jawab satu orang lagi

"hehh.."Tsuki kesal mendengar percakapan tersebut

"emp, sebelum makan siang kita ke toko buku dulu ya..^^"Hima senyum ke arah Tsuki agar tidak mengkhawathirkan mereka

"ekh, iya.."kata Tsuki mengangguk

Di Kota

Himari Tsuki berjalan menuju Toko buku

".."Himari hanya melamun sambil memperhatikan lurus ke depan

"Hima, kenapa kau melamun ?"ucap Tsuki membuka pembicaraan sambil melihat Hima

"ekh, apa maaf…"Hima terbangun

"emp,tidak apa-apa"senyum Tsuki terus memalingkan pandangab ke depan

"Tsuki.."ucap Hima pelan

"Apa..?"tanya Tsuki

"kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya bagaimana ?"tanya Hima ragu

"em,mungkin aku akan menjauh "kata Tsuki menunduk

"ekh, heuh.."HIma kesal

"tapi kan, aku sayang sama Hima walaupun itu terjadi kita akan tetap bersama "Tsuki tersenyum ke arah Hima

"Tsuki,terima kasih aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari apapun !"Hima pun tersenyum ke arah Tsuki

"ahaah..ha.."mereka berdua hanya tertawa

Keesokan Harinya..

Di Depan Gerbang sekolah Fujisaki

"hmp.."Tsuki berjalan menuju sekolah "EKh.."dia terkaget karena melihat keributan di gang kecil dekat gerbang sekolah dan menghampirinya

"heh,perempuan nggak tahu malu,jangan dekati dia lagi !"kata seorang siswi sambil mendorong orang yang dia maki

"sepertinya dia harus diberi pelajaran, agar tidak dekat-dekat lagi "kata seorang siswi lain

"benar juga.."ucap 1 siswi yang tadi sambil tersenyum

"Heh.. Kalian hentikan…"Triak Tsuki yang sudah datang ke TKP

"ayo.. kabur.."kata 1 siswi tadi sambil berlari dan diikuti oleh temannya yang satu lagi

"hey.. kau tak apa-apa ?"ucap Tsuki melihat siswi yang diganggu itu "AKh… SAKI!"Tsuki terkaget..

"eh.. Tsuki…?"Ucap Saki pelan karena masih sedikit ketakutan

"warna,rambutmu kenapa jadi pirang dan panjang ?"ucap tsuki sambil membantu Saki untuk berdiri

"ekh.. ini Wig.."ucap saki sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Tsuki

"hey kenapa anak-anak tadi menyerangmu kau punya salah apa ?"tanya Tsuki sambil melihat Saki

"sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu siapa mereka.."Ucap Saki sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor

"y, sudah ayo masuk "ucap Tsuki mengajak Saki lalu berjalan pelan

"emp.."jawab Saki singkat sambil mengikuti Tsuki

Dalam pikiran Tsuki berkata"jika seperti ini, Saki jadi mirip seperti Hima"sambil menoleh ke arah saki

"TSUKI..!"triak Hima yang baru datang bergegas berlari menuju mereka berdua

"HIma"Tsuki menoleh keblakang melihat HIma sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Tsuki, jangan beritahu kalau aku Saki ya kumohon.."Ucap Saki sambil bersembunyi di balik Tsuki

"ekh, y sudah tapi lepaskan dulu kalungmu walaupun tidak kuberitahu dia akan tahu sendiri kalau kalungmu bertuliskan namamu SAKI…"

"heh, bilang dari tadi dong, pantas saja kau tahu aku Saki"Ucap Saki sambil melepas kalungnya

"Tsuki, dibelakangmu itu siapa ?"ucap Hima yang sudah samapi ke tempat mereka berdua dengan perasaan curiga

"ini ya, emp…. Ini "Ucap Tsuki kebingungan

"hello, my name is Linia "Saki senyum ke arah Hima

"wah jadi kau murid pertukaran itu ya ?"kata Hima tersenyum ke arah Linia alias Saki

"ha..!,Saki berbicara dalam bahasa inggris..!"Pikiran Tsuki tercengang

"emp, kau bisa berbicara bahasa jepang kan ?"tanya Hima sedikit ragu

"emp, ya sedikit"Saki tersenyum ke arah Hima

"ha,SEDIKIT..! bukanya dia penguasa bahasa jepang"Pikir Tsuki semakin kebingungan

"wah,senangnya Saki bisa ke inggris, o iy kau tahu tidak Tsuki ternyata kemarin itu Saki tidak ikut gara-gara dia harus siap-siap untuk pertukaran pelajar ,aku sedih karena tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal"ucap Hima sedikit bersedih

"ekh, aku juga kasian padanya anak yang tak bisa bahasa inggris disuruh pergi ke inggris bisa kerepotan dia…."Ucap Tsuki meremehkan"Auww…"kakinya diinjak Linia alias Saki

"maaf, aku tak sengaja"melihat ke arah Tsuki sambil tersenyum licik

"Tsuki jahat sekali, siapa tahu dia sebenarnya bisa bahasa inggris bahkan lebih pintar dari kita.."Ucap Hima membela

"emp,nothing is imposible.. "ucap Saki tersenyum

"atau kau sebenarnya memang lebih hebat Saki.."pikiran Tsuki melihat Saki

"emp,LInia ayo masuk sekolah biar kutunjukan kantor guru"Hima mengajak Linia alias Saki karena memperhatikan Tsuki yang dari tadi memperhatikan Saki alias Linia

"emp.."senyum

"ayo.."Hima menggandeng tangan Saki sambil berjalan

"iaya.."Saki mengikuti Hima

"Tsuki.. ayo.."teriak Hima

"ekh iya.."Tsuki berlari menuju mereka

Kringg.. Bel sekolah Fujisaki berbunyi

Di kelas 3-2A

Greekk…pintu digeser

"selamat pagi sensei"jawab murid-murid antusias

"selamta pagi "sensei masuk bersama seorang murid

Murid-murid pada berbincang "cantik, ya.. seperti Hima, iya.. saingan.. "

"Anak-anak.. Mohon perhatiannya..!"Teriak sensei

"…"Murid diam

"hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru dari London,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Sensei

"perkenalkan namaku Linia Yuzuisawa, aku adalah murid pertukaran pelajar dari London dan jepang, mohon bantuannya "ucap Linia alias Saki sambil membungkukkan tubuh

"ha,kenapa Linia , ekh maksudku saki ada di kelas 3 dia kan kelas 2..?"pikiran Tsuki terkaget

"nah,Sa-"ucap sensei keceplosan"eh,maksudku Linia silahkan duduk disamping anak berambut coklat itu"ucap Sensei sambil menunjuk seorang siswi

"terima kasih sensei"ucap saki pergi ke tempat duduknya

"ekh, sepertinya guru-guru tahu tentang rahasia ini.."Pikiran Tsuki

Kringg.. Bel pulang sekolah Fujisaki pun terdengar

Telet..let.. bunyi speaker kelas 3-2A

"mohon,perhatian bagi Linia Yuzuisawa anak kelas 3-2A harap datang ke kantor kepala sekolah"Pengumuman

"hy,LInia..!"sapa seorang siswi yang duduk disebelahnya bernama Yusu

".."Saki alias Linia hanya diam

"LINIA..!"teriak Yusu kesal

"ekh, iya ada apa ?"ucap saki dalam pikirannya ia berkata"gawat,aku masih terbiasa memakai nama Saki"

"ekh,kau melamun saja, o iya tadi aku disuruh ke ruang kepala sekolah tuh.."ucap Yusu memberitahu

"keh, terima kasih, kalau begitu aku duluan ya"ucap Saki tersenyum lalu pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah

"hati-hati ya.. "lanjut Yusu

Di Kantor kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"permisi.."kata Saki sedikit membuka pintu

"Linia,silahkan masuk.."ucap kepala sekolah fujisaki

"bapak bisa memanggilku saki "ucap saki menutup pintu lalu menuju kursi

"Saki baiklah.."ucap kepala sekolah

Selain itu di kelas 2-2B sekolah Fujisaki

"Hay, Hima"Tsuki menghampiri Hima yang masih berada di kelas

"Tsuki, Linia masuk kelas mu ya ?"tanya Hima pasrah"padahal aku pikir aku bisa berteman dengannya"sedih

"heheh…,walau beda kelas kalian kan masih bisa berteman"jawab Tsuki merasa sedikit aneh

"o..iy ngomong" aq butuh tanda tangan dr kepala sekolah untuk surat keikutsertaan lomba,bisa temani sebentar...?"tanya Hima pada Tsuki sambil memegang surat keikutsertaan itu

"iya.."jawab Tsuki sedikit ragu karena mengingat Saki alias Linia masih berada di kantor kepala sekolah

SElain itu di ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"orang tuamu, hari ini menelfon sekolah katanya mereka akan menjemputmu nanti Lusa"ucap kepala sekolah kepada Linia alias Saki

"emp.."Saki hanya diam menunduk

"bapak tak menyangka kau berani-beraninya memalsukan identitasmu menjadi Sakiwa Yurusiwa"ucap kepala sekolah

"emp.."saki masih terdiam

Di depan pintu luar ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"saki..!"ucap Hima kaget mendengar percakapan tersebut dari luar

"ekh,Hima lebih baik.."

"DIAM..!"triak Hima mencela perkataan Tsuki

"ekh, hemp.."Tsuki diam

Di ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"jadi nama aslimu Linia Yuzuisawa,kenapa kau memalsukan ijasah,akte kelahiran dan tanda tangan orang tuamu ap kau tak diperbolehkan sekolah disini..?"tanya kepala sekolah curiga

Di depan pintu luar ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"akh,Yuzuisawa.."Hima terkaget mendengar nama tersebut

Di ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"bukan, bukan karena itu tapi aku hanya tidak menyukai namaku itu"ucap Saki menunduk

"Yuzuisawa, keluarga dermawan yang sudah menginvestasikan sejumlah uang untuk kemajuan sekolah ini,kenapa kau tidak menyukainya ?"tanya kepala sekolah

"hehh…"Saki hanya tertunduk dan kesal

Di depan pintu luar ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki

"heh.."Hima berlari keluar dari ruang guru dengan kesal

"Hima.."Tsuki mencoba mengejar

Di Ruang kepala sekolah Fujisaki..

"bolehkah, saya pergi sekarang ?"tanya Saki dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi

"silahkan.."ucap kepala sekolah

"terima kasih, permisi"ucap Saki sambil membungkukkan tubuh ke arah kepala sekolah terus berjalan keluar

Di Lorong sekolah Fujisaki

"heh… Lusa.."ucap saki yang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah

"SAKI..! Tungguu..!"teriak Hima memanggil Saki yaitu Linia

"ekh.."saki mau menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak jadi dalam pikiran dia berkata"y Tuhan, aku ini bodoh atau apa sih nama sendiri saja lupa Linia Linia..!"

"heh, SAKI TUNGGU..!"triak Hima sambil mengejarnya..

"ekh, Hima" Tsuki ikut mengejar

"Saki…"Hima memegang pundak Saki

"ekh, Hima ada apa ?"Saki menoleh melihat wajah Hima

"kau, kau pikir aku bodoh"ucap Hima kesal

"apa maksudmu ?"ucap Saki tidak mengerti

"KAU SUDAH BERBOHONG..!"Teriak Hima,"memang aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini Saki akui saja Linia kau ini Saki kan..!"kesal

"aku,Linia Saki itu siapa ?"ucap Saki berpura-pura

"Heh…!"Hima kesal dan Plakk… dia menampar Saki

"akh.. "Saki kaget sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar itu

"Himari..!"ucap Tsuki memegang tangan Himari

"Lepasakan..!"Bentak Himari sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tsuki"jangan pegang-pegang ingat kau ini hanya.."bentak Hima

"Pelayan.."ucap Saki mencela omongan Hima

"ekh..!"Tsuki dan Linia terkaget

"kau, tahu dari mana ?"tanya Tsuki kaget tak percaya

"emp, mungkin dari profile murid di sekolah sepertinya Hima yang menulisnya… "ucap Saki "lagi pula teman-temanmu itu mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya dari sana juga kan, padahal aku pikir menulis nama asli tidak akan berarti, itu juga yang kau pikirkan ,Hima menulis di profile mu bahwa Tsuki hanya pelayanmu"jawab Saki enteng

"heh,memang kenapa kau punya masalah jika dia hanya pelayan rumahku ha..!"Jawab Hima membentak Saki "lagi pula jika tanpa bantuanku, dia tidak akan seperti ini " menunjuk Tsuki

"Salah, kau lah yang memanfaatkanya , kau berpacaran dengannya karena dia mengancam kepopuleran mu kan, Tsuki bintang sekolah yang sebenarnya kau hanya berpura-pura dan berlagak seperti bintang sekolah, surat-surat yang setiap pagi selalu kuberikan itu hanay berasal dari teman-temanmu yang lain kan..!"Ucap saki kepada Hima

"Saki.."Tsuki termenung

"Kau bilang bantuanmu, bukannya dia yang membantumu"ucap saki sinis

"heh, sepertinya semua rahasiaku sudah terbongkar ya.."jawab Hima kesal

"jadi, semua itu benar..?"tanya Tsuki pada Hima dengan ragu"kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku Hima"

"HEY..!"bentak Hima pada Tsuki"kau ini pelayan, dasar bodoh panggil aku nona..! kau juga tidak boleh menasihatiku seperti itu aku ini NONA MU..! Mengerti…! Lagi pula kau ini pelayan tidak pantas jadi bintang sekolah..!" ucap Hima sinis

"baik, Nona.."ucap tsuki dengan sedikit sedih

"heh, kau Saki unutk apa kau berbohong tentang identitasmu, kau ini mata-mata ?"tanya Hima curiga

"bukan, tapi aku tahu keluargaku yang membuat keluarga mu bangkrut, dan dari dulu aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu"ucap Saki"kalau kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini.."

"heh, Aku tak peduli alasannya ingat Saki ataupun Linia siapapun namamu itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu…!" bentak Hima pada Saki "ayo Tsuki" Hima pergi

"baik nona.."Tsuki ikut pergi dengan Hima

"hima.."ucap Saki

2 hari kemudian setelah kejadian tersebut

Di Sekolah Fujisaki

Kelas 3-2A

Kringg… Bel istirahat..

"Linia, sudah pindah cepat sekali ya.."Ucap Yusu yang dulu duduk bersebelahan dengan Linia alias Saki

"padahal baru 3 hari, cepat selaki Saki juga tidak kembali-kembali kenapa ya ?"ucap satu orang siswi lagi bernama Rye

Tsuki yang melamun di kelas mendengar percakapan tersebut dan berkata dalam hati "Saki, sudah pergi aku takut Hima melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh"

"Rye, kamu tahu tidak tentang yang sedang marak dibicarakan itu.."ucap Yusu

"hell Comunication ?"ucap Rye menebak

"kamu, kenapa bisa tahu sih.."ucap yusu sedikit kesal

"kau ini , tidak canggih itu kan sudah sering sekali diributkan kudengar sih anak SMP xxx mengaksesnya"ucap Rye

"jadi situs balas dendam yang hanya dapat diakses jam 12 malam itu beneran ya..?"tanya Yusu penasaran

"ekh,situs.. balas dendam ?" pikiran Tsuki kaget

Malam hari di perumahan Flower Spring..

Kamar tsuki di kediaman keluarga Haramatsu

"heh.."Tsuki memikirkan tentang masa lalu (

"Tsuki,terima kasih aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari apapun !"Hima

"Kau bilang bantuanmu, bukannya dia yang membantumu"ucap saki sinis

"jadi situs balas dendam yang hanya dapat diakses jam 12 malam itu beneran ya..?"ucap yusu

)

"Hima, kau tak bisa kumaafkan" ucap Tsuki kesal

Jam 23.57

Tsuki berdiri di depan komputer dengan perasaan ragu "apa aku harus melakukannya ?" ucapnya sambil memikirkan masa lalu (

…kau ini pelayan tidak pantas jadi bintang sekolah..!" ucap Hima sinis )

"heh.."Tsuki kesal lalu mengetikan sebuah link di komputernya

Jam 00.00

"ekh,rumor itu benar-benar nyata.."Tsuki terkaget lalu mengetikan *Tolong kirim Himari Haramatsu ke neraka..* dan memencet Enter

"kau memanggilku ?"kata Ai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul

"ekh, haa… siapa kamu, bagaimana kau bisa kemari ?"tanya Tsuki kaget

"aku, Ai Enma sang gadis neraka aku yang akan membalaskan dendammu"ucap Ai datar

"gadis neraka ?"ucap Tsuki kebingungan

Ai menjulurkan tangannya"ambillah boneka jerami ini, jika kau melepas benang merahnya maka kau akan terikat kontrak denganku, dan orang yang kamu benci akan masuk ke neraka"ucapnya

"ekh.."Tsuki mengambil boneka tersebut dengan perasaan ragu

"tapi, jika seorang dikutuk 2 liang digali, jika aku mebalaskan dendammmu sebagai gantinya saat kau mati arwah mu akan langsung dibawa ke neraka"ucap Ai memperjelas

"Apa, tapi ayah dan ibuku telah menungguku di surga" ucap Tsuki sambil memandangi boneka jeraminya

"sekarang terserah padamu"ucap Ai dan menghilang pergi

"masuk neraka..?"ucap Tsuki ragu

Keesokan harinya..

Di depan gerbang sekolah Fujisaki

"heh,Saki sudah pindah padahal ingin kukerjai habis-habisan anak itu..!"Ucap Hima yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah Fujisaki dengan kesal

Tsuki yang berjalan disamping Hima hanya melamun dan berkata dalam hati "aku masih ragu untuk menarik benang nya, tapi mungkin kalau dia sudah keterlaluan,aku tak akan ragu lagi"

"hey, kenapa kau melamun terus ?"tanya Hima pada Tsuki "kau,tidak memikirkan Saki alias Linia itu kan ?" curiga

"tidak, aku tidak memikirkannya"ucap tsuki

"sayang ya pelindungmu sudah tidak ada.. "ucap Hima

"iy nona" ucap tsuki balik

"Hima.."sapa seorang siswi bernama jin

"jin.."saut Hima

"sstt.. kau sudah tahu kebenaran kan" bisik jin pada hima "kalau, Tsuki tidak datang dia pasti sudah dapat pelajaran" ucap jin murid yang waktu itu mengerjai Saki

"kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, waktu itu kan Tsuki sedang bersama Saki..!" Hima berkata dalam hati " jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya" ucap Hima dalam hati

"aku duluan ya, dah.."Jin pergi

"entah, kenapa sepertinya aku pernah menegur anak itu ?"Tsuki berkata dalam hati

"Tsuki.. " ucap Hima pelan " kau ini bodoh ya, BAWAKAN TAS KU..!" Ucap Hima kesal sambil melemparkan tasnya ke arah Tsuki

"Hima, kau apa-apaan sih..!" benatk Tsuki kesal

"diam, aku nonamu bodoh..!" bentak hima "Bawakan, ya bawakan ini perintah dasar pembantu..!"

"Hima.."Tsuki kaget

"Himari.."triak seorang siswa bernama Ryue

"Ryue.."Hima berlari ke arah Ryue "Ryue kita jadian yuk..?" ucap hima sambil tersenyum

"loh, bukannya kamu sudah punya Tsuki ?" tanya Ryue

"dia itu, pembantu bodoh mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya..!"ucap Hima kesal meremehkan

"hakk.."Tsuki terkejut mendengar perkataan tersebut

"pembantu, yang tak pernah kucintai.."lanjut Hima

"heh.."Tsuki mengambil boneka jerami"kau, sendiri yang meminta" ucap Tsuki sambil menarik benang merah tersebut..

Dendammu terdengar…

Saat di toilet perempuan sekolah Fujisaki

"dandan, dulu akh sebentar lagi kan aku mau ketemu Ryue.."ucap Hima melihat cermin dan membereskan rambutnya

"Himaa…"ucap seseorang pelan

"ekh, siapa itu ?"tanya Hima mencari-cari arah suara tersebut "tak ada siapa-siapa" melihat kembali ke cermin dengan perasaan takut

"HImaa.."suara itu muncul lagi

"AAAAA…..!"triak Hima melihat seorang sosok perempuan di cermin berambut pirang dengan wajah berdarah-darah "Saki..!"Hima berlari keluar toilet

"kau mau kemana kami sudah lama sekali loe menunggumu"ucap Hime yang menghalangi di depan pintu toilet

"iya, nih lama sekali "ucap Kikuri kesal

" kalian jangan halangi jalanku,kalian tidak tahu siapa aku..!"ucap hima kesal

"kami tahu kau ini bintang sekolah kan, bagaimana kalau kau jadi bintang neraka saja.."ucap ichimokuren

"binta..bintang neraa..ka.."ucap hima ketakutan

"iya, bintang neraka"Honeonna tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Hima dan memegang pundaknya" disini, kau tak perlu takut untuk menjadi yang kedua"Honeonna lama-lama berubah menjadi tengkorak

"Hima..Hima..Himaa.."sorak gerombolan hantu mengelilingi mereka

"HIyy… TIDAKK…!"hima berlari menjau dari mereka

"Nona.."ucap Tsuki yang muncul di hadapan Hima

"Tsuki, cepat bawa aku pergi..! dasar kau pembantu bodoh..!"ucap Hima kesal

"maaf, kau yang pembantu kita sekarang Hima"ucap Saki yang muncul di dekat Tsuki

"Saki..!dasar wanita JELEK..!"ucap Hima kesal " aku taka akan pernah jadi pembantumu..!

"tidak bisa.."Saki menarik tangan Hima dengan tangan berdarah-darah

"hwaa…! Lepaskan..! "Hima meronta mencoba melepaskan genggaman Saki "TSUKI..!" ucap Hima

"hey, panggil aku tuan, dasar pembantu bodoh..!"ucap Tsuki melihat Hima dengan wajah yang beradarah-darah dan mata yang berlubang

"HWAA…!" HIma ketakutan

" Hey,sosok yang tersesat dalam kegelapan kau telah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa… kau.. "ucap Ai yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Hikss… "hima menangis

"mau coba mati..?" ucap Ai sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah kanan

Krrkkk…. Krrkkkk… tanahnya mulai retak

"ekh, HWAAA…!"Hima terjatuh ke jurang karena tanah yang ada di bawahnya runtuh

"selamat tinggal nona.."ucap Tsuki melihat HIma yang jatuh ke jurang dari atas

"HWAA..! TSUKI…!"teriak Hima

"dendam ini mengalir ke neraka.."ucap Ai datar

Di Sekolah Fujisaki keesokan harinya..

Kelas 3-2A

"hey, dengar-dengar hima menghilang ya ?"ucap seorang siswi

"iya, tapi bagus deh jadi dia tidak bisa mengganggu bintang sekolah lagi, kayaknya gadis neraka yang membawanya"ucap seorang siswi yang lain

"hmp.."Tsuki hanay melamun di kelas

"Tsuki.."Ryue kapten tim sepak bola sekolah menghampiri Tsuki

"ekh, ada apa ?"tanya Tsuki

"hey, kau mau tidak bergabung dengan club sepak bola kami ?"tanya Ryue "kudengar skill olahragamu adalah yang terbaik di kelas ini ?"

"jika aku sedang tidak banyak kerjaan, aku akan datang untuk berlatih "ucap Tsuki menyutujui

"heh, seorang ketua osis ternyata sibuk juga ya" ucap Ryue "y, sudah kau mau ke kantin tidak ?"

"mungkin nanti masih banyak tugas yang harus aku pikirkan " ucap Tsuki

"baiklah, Ayo teman" Ucap Ryue meninggalkan Tsuki di kelas

"hemp, Saki aku sudah jadi bintang sekolah sekarang, orang tua Himari juga mengadopsiku menjadi anak mereka, tapi sayangnya aku akan masuk neraka" ucap tsuki dalam hati "maafkan aku, Ayah.. Ibu.."

Yang menuai adalah yang menabur sebagai imbalan atas terbalaskan nya dendammu saat mati nanti roh mu juga akan masuk neraka…

Jadi bagaimana… Masih mau Balas Dendam..?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Tamat~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: Ini cerita ke dua ku di FanFic, aku sudah mencoba untuk mengikuti saran kalian semoga sudah sesuai ya dengan harapan kalian, mohon kritik dan saran lagi yang tidak mematahkan semangat.. arigatōgozaimashita ^^

Tunggu chapter 3 ya.. ^^


End file.
